Kenny's hidden muse
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Kenny uses music to escape his pain. After a night of getting Kenny out of his abusive home Kenny begins to show his talents making Kyle's big brain enter him in the talent show to gain confidence (cartman will enter for our personal enjoyment of him being an ass) .And kyle finds out kenny's love for him. Lemon in later chap. Sorry it starts out sad it'll get more happy as it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Small warning

Only the first 2 chapters are kinda sad but the rest will be more light hearted and stuff I feel adding a sad start makes it more likeable as the entire story goes on enjoy :)

I don't own anything :)

Kenny woke up to the sound of his father yelling at his just as drunk mother. Rolling his eyes he unplugged his hand me down cellphone from it's charger and unwrapped the dollar store headphones from around it and played his favorite music as he waited to start the day, seeing that it was an hour before he had to get up anyway.

'God can they just fucking die already so I can live in peace' he thought to himself as Linkin Park played full blast. Just as he thought that his dad busted into his room slurring his speech looking for a fight. He must've been out of his fucking mind to because he was hitting and punching at the air and just passed out.

Kenny wasn't surprised either so he just stood up and kicked his passed out dad in the face and ribs to make him feel some fucking pain for his actions other than a massive hangover. He then unplugged the charger for his phone placing it in his old backpack from grade school.

Putting on a pair of ripped jeans that hung loose on his thin toned hips. Then he put a tore up band t-shirt over his thin tattooed torso. And a thin orange jacket to finish it off.

He then walked past his dad and walked out of his room to find his mom passed out in the hallway. He sighed and entered Karen room to see her huddled in all of her beloved sheep stuffed animals from the local dollar store that just seemed to be a good hiding place from all the commotion in the living room.

"Hey Kare bear" he said placing his bag on the floor and sitting on her bed beside her. She smiled and cuddled her favorite purple sheep moving to hug her big brother. She was 16 and had a child's personality compared to Kenny who was 18 now, she was the baby and he was her father figure.

"I know they are loud when they do that huh" Kenny said cuddling her."yea" she replied sighing. "Well get dressed Karen we gotta go, they're passed out so you'll be okay." She smiled as he said that and he exited the room throwing the backpack over his shoulder.

(30 minutes later kenny's pov)

"Hey poor boy did your deadbeat dad get you that jacket off a dumpster it smells like shit" the fat ass said plugging his nose dramatically. I roll my eyes as we stand at the bus stop. I ignored him and looked at Karen who had her purple sheep plush sticking it's face outta her backpack. "

Hey Karen that's a cute sheep" kyle said smiling at her. I smiled too I like that he treats her like a friend and doesn't belittle her like cartman would. Even stan ignores her presence while texting Wendy 24/7 as always he's just nice to her, Kyle treats her like she's part of the group.

"Hahaha! Fag!" Cartman laughs and both me and kyle give him a death stare and Karen looks down sadly. "Shut up cartman!" Kyle flares. "It doesn't help that her parents made her into a pussy! Hahaha!" He said triumphantly.

Without thinking I deck him in the face making him fall backwards onto the snow. "Listen here you fat fuck" I grab his hair making him face me "if you EVER tell her that again you won't have any fucking teeth left to speak with! am I crystal fucking clear!" I grip tighter and he nods his head blood dripping from his nose. As the bus comes up I let him go and lead Karen onto the bus.

(Kyle's pov on the bus)

'Wow Kenny was pissed!' I think to myself. It is definitely not like him to use physical violence as a method of dealing with people. And he did that without warning. "You okay Kenny? " I ask him nervous as hell. "Yea it's just what the fat ass said about Karen, it just really fucking got under my skin" Kenny sigh lying his head back as Karen snuggled him.

"I agree dude he deserved it" stan finally said lifting his face from his phone. "I agree as well" I say as Kenny raised a brow at stan. "So fuck boy was actually paying attention" Kenny chuckles as I laugh, and stan just rolls his eyes looking back at his phone.

Kenny was on his and I saw something on the screen that caught my attention. "Guitars Kenny? " I ask curiosity getting the better of me. "Uh yea...I've always wanted to get one...I can't afford it." He blushed shutting it off and put it into his bag. "Do you play?" I ask smiling. "When I can get into the music room without anyone else in there" he said shyly. I had no idea he could play.

"Maybe you can play for me sometime!" I try to convince him into showing me. " I don't know...maybe." he says getting up and helping Karen as the bus stops at southpark high.

(Kenny's pov)

'Well now kyle knows my secret just great' I think as Karen made the sheep hop around on the cafeteria table happiness filling her face. I could not help but smile, that was too fucking cute.

"Hey guys!" Kyle says smiling as he and stan sit down beside me and across from Karen. She reaches into her bag pulling out a blue sheep which kyle takes and begins bouncing the sheep to her bopping her nose making her let out the cutest giggle on this planet.

I have another little secret too. I got a huge crush on kyle and I sit there hopefully not letting it show. I mean kyle is amazing he's nice to me and Karen especially, he's beautiful even if he's thinner and shorter than my 6'2 lean self, and that temper. I shudder and let every bit of rage from this morning leave my body.

I also love that Karen trusts him. Especially with one of her beloved sheep. Those are her life other than me. Even if they were only $1 they still mean everything to her.

"Hey Ken are you okay?" I hear her small voice ask me. "Yea why?" I ask her nervously. "You're blushing lot's" she smiled. "Hey fellas, hey Karen!" Butters says sitting next to Karen, as she hugged him tightly. They were best friends, because they were outcasts. He looked girlish like kyle but he was naive, his short gold hair and bright blue eyes were innocent like Karen.

After like 15 minutes the bell rings and everyone was getting up to leave 'thank god it's Friday' I think feeling a tap on my shoulder. I look at kyle who stood there looking at me. "Do you and Karen wanna spend the weekend at my house mom said she was looking forward to seeing Karen again" he asked and I smiled at his question. "Sure!" I say sighing in relief that Karen and I have a weekend of peace.

I tell Karen and she's excited for this. But she wrote a long list basically telling me to bring sheep of her choice (basically all of them) with her clothes because I told her she was getting off with kyle.

We headed to class and said our goodbye until the bell let's us out of this dungeon known as school (still better than my home).


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny knocked on Kyle's door with his foot. His hands were full of bags of Karen's things. He aquired a pretty big bruise on his face because his drunk father socked him in the face, slurring threats and passed out when he went home to retrieve they're shit. He was glad Karen didn't come with him.

Kyle opened the door and gasped "Kenny your face" he said making Karen get up and run over. "Ken are you okay" Karen said tears bubbling in her eyes. Kenny smiled "yep I am now Kare bear" he said " here Kare bear grab Cornish sheep before he falls outta my arms" Karen giggling took the bright yellow sheep and ran to the couch.

Kenny brought the items from their home to the guest bedroom next to Kyle's. "Did he hit you?" Kyle said from the door way to the room making Kenny jump and turn around. He sighed "yea he did it really doesn't matter, at least Karen is okay...thanks Kyle" Kyle's temper flared " him hitting you does matter Kenny!" he whispered angrily at him because he knew Kenny wanted Karen not to hear this. "I'm serious Kyle it really doesn't...it's too regular of an occurrence to matter" Kyle glared "come to my room for a minute ".

Kenny's brow raised and he followed. "Okay close your eyes for a second" Kyle said sternly. "Why?" Kenny asked curiously. "Do it...NOW!" Kyle said raising his voice a little. "Okay jeez!" Kenny rolling his eyes. Kenny heard Kyle rustling in his room and grab something that was big enough juggling the small grunt Kyle let out.

Kenny sighed tapping his foot his eyes still closed. "Open your eyes!" Kyle said sounding excited. Kenny open his eyes and was at a loss for words a tear forced itself out of his eye but he wiped it smiling. "How do you like it?" Kyle said excited for his response. "I...I love it Ky! where did you find time to do this" he said looking at the black acoustic guitar Kyle had in his hand. "After me and Karen got home I asked my mom if I could drive the car to the pawn shop to pick something up for you with my money since you took about an hour I was able to pick you up this guitar for $100 easy!".

Kenny took it from Kyle and ran his fingers down the neck of the guitar putting it on the chair at Kyle's desk. "I wanna keep it here until I move out...I don't want it ruined...thanks so fucking much Kyle!" Kenny hugged him tightly his emotions flooding out of him. This was the main reason he liked Kyle so much, he was thoughtful and kind.

Kyle and Kenny went down the stairs to see Kyle's mom braiding Karen's hair. "Hey Mrs.B" Kenny smiled. "Hello Kenneth!" She smiled as she finished with Karen, she looked up an her eyes widened. "Holy moly what happened to your face child!" She wailed getting up to inspect the bruised spot on his cheek.

"This was courtesy of my father..." Kenny sighed. "I should call the police" she replied in worry. "No Mrs.B it would do more harm then good...Karen and I don't have anyone or anywhere to go" he sighed heavily "I don't wanna have her separated from me" Kenny was thankful of her worry unlike his mom. He knew it was hopeless. "Why don't you just live here child you basically come here more than your unfit trash house anyway" Kenny looked up at her quickly and stared at her his eyes wider than cartman.

"You...you...what...really?!" Kenny almost yelled but controlled himself. Karen heard it too because she sqealed happily and ran over to them. "Your 18 right? You're basically her guardian at this point if the parents are unfit" Kenny never thought of it before. "Yeah...I guess I am Mrs.B" he smiled.

"Let me patch you up child" Sheila said in worry. "Actually wait to do that until we call to get my parents arrested because I want this to look as fresh as possible...it'll get those scum bags outta my life for good...finally" Kenny said dimly looking at the marks from the days of abuse before.

"I'm glad you told me the truth child but...has he done this before? I never thought to ask..." Sheila said anger rising. (See where Kyle gets it from?!) "Yep actually...every day for all my life" Kenny said venom in his voice. "He does it to Karen too..." Kenny added and that's when she lost it.

"He hurts that little angel too! That scum! That garbage man! That filthy piece of vile good for nothing ASS!" Kenny and Kyle gasped. Sheila NEVER swore EVER, she hates doing it (almost killed Canada over it lol).

"Kyle call the cops" she said sternly "they messed with these kids long enough!". Kenny was nervous about it, confronting it was hard. "Hello I would like to report long term abuse on a young teen and adult teen...yes it has happened today as well...okay I'll see you soon...yes the adult would like to press charges...thanks bye...they're on their way Kenny" Kyle said empathetic as ever.

The call gave Kenny a feeling of freedom and also emptiness. He wondered so long of how he could get Karen away from this. And it was finally here. But would it help his sanity, the countless nightmares of his parents.

Kyle frowned at Kenny's distraught nature and attitude. He put his hand on Kenny's shoulder causing him to look into Kyle's emerald eyes. He was still in pain, a mental war.

Kyle took Kenny's hand and took him up to his room. He gave Kenny the guitar "Play man...I know it'll relax you...because you like doing it I mean...right" Kyle was blushing at his attempt to relax his friend. Kenny smiled at Kyle's thought to relax him "I don't wanna annoy anyone with it..." Kenny sighed. "Ah ah ah no no no, you will play Mr. Mckormick you obviously enjoy it and you know the police will take their time because the situation isn't as urgent as others" Kyle said sounding mildly annoyed and at the same time nurturing.

They jump at the sound of a knock. "They're here already?" Kyle exclaimed sounding rather in shock. "Obviously not busy I'm guessing..." Kenny light-heartedly joked. They walked down the steps as Sheila was talking to them. The officer looked at them "which one of you is the receiver of it?" He said without a beat missing. "I am.." Kenny replied raising his hand. The officer nodded "can we talk in another room please? I need to see the evidence on both of you" he drawed out sadly. "Kare bear...come to the kitchen with us for a second..." Kenny didn't like the look she gave him as she followed.

(20 minutes later)

"You both show signs of long term abuse and the lack of nutrition you look two have, it looks like neglect too" do you want to press charges against your parents" the cop asked sympathetically. "Yea I do...I also want to be her guardian because I'm all she has here and would like our belongings removed from the premises tonight" Kenny sighed. "Where would you like it?" The officer asked writing things down. "Here...the owner of the home is letting us stay here until I finish school and get a sufficient job to rent out an apartment and provide for our needs" Kenny felt relief. "Since Karen is above age we have no need for social services, so I guess the decision is all yours" the officer replied "I will need you to come to the premises , will you comply?" The officer finished his notes. "Yea.." Kenny put his head down "may my friend Kyle accompany me?" Kenny asked. "Yes he may, the more removing the stuff the better" the officer stated leaving out the door as they followed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're good for nothing child Kenny! We don't want your asses here anyway" Kenny's father yelled as he was placed into the cop car. "You rot in hell you devil child" his mom glared at Kenny as he and Kyle left with the last of Karen's and Kenny's things.

"Would you like this brought to court?" The officer asked as they drove away. "No...it would be better for Karen, that way we never see them again" Kenny said looking out the window.

They returned to Kyle's place, Kenny and Karen's new home. And just watched movies with Karen until bed. The worst is finally over.

(Time fast forward)

After a couple months the damage was finally corrected and Kenny's old self began to show again and he was playful and joke filled again. But still hasn't played guitar for anyone.

"Hey poor boy why do you fucking hold that guitar and never play it! You making it as useless as your paychecks!" Cartman laughs and shoves a handful of cheesy poofs in his mouth. Kenny rolls his eyes "Why is everyone so desperate to hear me play anyway". Kyle chuckles at them finally seeing a better side of Kenny.

"Maybe you're just a pussy" Cartman laughing at his own joke rolls on the ground. Kenny then smirks and Kyle knows Kenny is planning something to get cartman back. Kenny begins playing his guitar singing "Oh cartman is a fat fuck, it's totally plain to me. That if he would grow much bigger the sun we'd never see." Everyone looks at him shocked and amused (all except for cartman lol) "And if he sat upon me, my insides would break. And as that fucker walks the earth it begins to quake".

Stan and Kyle are rolling on the ground in laughter, and Karen and Butters are giggling. "Fuck you I'm big boned!" Cartman yells angrily as Kenny lounges on the ground chuckles erupting from him. The park was perfect for the gang, quiet and fun.

"Hey Kenny what can you play you know...other than what you just played?" Kyle asks curiously. "Lots" Kenny answered feeling better than he has in awhile. "Like what? Name a few bands!" Kyle smiled moving closer. " 3 Days Grace, Apocalyptica, System of a Down, Red, 3 doors down...you know a bunch" Kenny smiled at Kyle. "Can you play a 3 doors down song? I like their music" Kyle said looking very interested. "Fine but you gotta pick it" Kenny yawned finally feeling comfortable enough to play around him after living in his house sine after that day. "Here without you" Kyle said his excitement rising.

Kenny begins playing the tune and starts singing " A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face...A thousand lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same...And all the miles that separate, they dissappear now when I'm dreaming of your face" Stan and Kyle look amazed as Kenny continues the song "I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind...I think about you baby, and dream about you all the time...I'm here without baby, but you're still with me in my dreams...And tonight girl it's only you and me".

"Done" Kenny yawns putting the guitar down. "You're entering that talent show this year dude" Kyle said in awe. "Huh" Kenny quickly looked at Kyle dumbfounded. "Dude I fucking agree" Stan said as Butters and Karen nodded smiling.

"No" Kenny said cuddling Karen as she giggled. "Pussy! I'm entering and I'm sure I'll win" Cartman laughs eating more food. Kenny glared at him "I'll do it to kick this fat ass off his ego" he said looking at said fat ass. "I'm big boned!" Cartman wails food flying everywhere.

"Okay we'll talk about it at home Kenny. It's time to give you a confidence boost" Kyle said rubbing his hands together. "Yay" Kenny said sarcasm at an all time high. "Ken ken" Karen said giggling and cuddling her favorite purple sheep

This made Kenny smile, but as he looked towards Butters he noticed something in Butters' eyes as he stared at Karen. It was affection for her he was blushing as he stared. Kenny thought it was cute and the thought of the innocent Butters fawning over Karen was cute. He knew the boy wouldn't hurt her at all.

That made Kenny think about Kyle and smile. Thanks to Kyle, Kenny looks healthy and fit with more meat on his bones. Kyle's family basically saved him and Kyle's birthday was in a few days. Kenny had saved up some small earnings from doing more physical work at home for Kyle's parents that they couldn't do and it gave him enough to buy Karen a few new sheep and Kyle a good present.

At least Kyle's birthday was a sign that the talent show was still far away. Kenny wasn't ready but beating cartman was a opportunity he couldn't pass up at all. Watching that fat boy loose would be hilarious.

"Gotta go guys" Stan said leaving them as he texted away. "Will he ever put that phone away?" Kenny sighed smiling at his love struck friend. Again this struck a cord in him making him lock eyes with Kyle. They smiled at each other happily

"I'll meet you and Kare bear at home Kyle I gotta go get something!" Kenny said getting up and picking up the guitar putting the strap across his chest slinging it over his shoulder making the guitar rest on his back.

"Okay I'll see you later I guess" Kyle waved as Kenny left the park. "I'm giving Karen those sheep today but how will I hide Kyle's gift" he said to himself as he walked away.

(I'm anyone has a suggestion of a gift for Kyle's birthday I'll take it if I like it ^-^)


End file.
